Movie Night
by Fangirl257
Summary: After a long hard week, one movie night changes everything between Jane and Maura.


Movie nights are a tradition with us. Since the beginning of our friendship, they became a staple in our quality time together. Sure, we work together. We see each other everyday, but seem never to grow tired of one another's company. This week, we are at my apartment. Our feet are propped up on my coffee table, where an empty pizza box sits. I have a beer in my hand, my second one of the night. A bottle of Maura's favorite red wine sits off to the side, her on her third glass. It was a rough week, today being the worst of them all. Child cases are always the worst. No matter what form of law enforcement you belong to, the murder of an innocent kid sticks with you. My best friend was a mess about this particular case all week and I can't blame her. She did the autopsy and had to document every form of trauma the girl went through. Nothing seemed to fit, every lead turned cold. Maura flung herself into this case and when we kept coming up empty handed, it nearly broke her. Normally, she is the one taking care of me when I get too involved in a case, but I was more than willing to return the favor. We finally closed the case and I could see the exhaustion written all over Maura's face. So, I invited her over and even let her pick out the movie we were going to watch. As the documentary, that I have barely paid any attention to, plays in the background, I feel a sudden weight shift on the couch. Looking over, I see the honey blonde's head on my shoulder. Her breathing has slowed and her eyes are closed. Maura Isles has fallen asleep on me and now I can't move. This week has been killer on her REM cycle as she would say. Part of me is touched, that my presence alone can calm her down enough to drift off into a peaceful slumber. I have to let her sleep. So, I sit there, barely moving a fraction of an inch or breathing too erratically. Minutes seemed to turn into hours of sitting here, listening to her breathe.

Then my eyes decided it was time to take a good look at my best friend. Sure, I always knew how attractive Maura is, but never have I noticed just how beautiful she is until this moment. Even asleep, she looks perfect. Her arm is wrapped around mine, holding herself to me. She knows I'd never let anything happen to her, even in her dreams. My heart starts to beat a little quicker than normal, as realizations flash before my eyes. There is nothing I wouldn't do for the small woman snuggled into my side. Everyone who has always left my life, Maura has always stayed and helped pick up the pieces. I would be lying if I said my mind hasn't drifted into impure thoughts about my best friend. Secret dreams tucked away in my imagination, out of shame and embarrassment. Could I be in love with my best friend? Am I that cliche? Possibly, but she is my rock, my person. Everytime the dust settles after something horrible happens in either one of our lives, it is always us standing together in the wreckage. How could I not know that this woman is my other half? I have been so focused on never falling into that stereotype, that I closed my mind off to the possibilities of loving Maura. Then my mind jumps to how, even if by chance she loved me back, that I could never give her what she deserves. She should be shown the wonders of the world and everything they have to offer. I'm just a blue collar detective. I let out a sigh by accident, instantly cursing myself. The documentary that was playing is long since been over. Maura stirs next to me.

"Jane?" Her sleep laiden voice is rough.

"You can go back to sleep, Maur, it's alright." I tell her, hoping her big brain doesn't analyze everything.

She shakes her head and uncurls herself from me. When she sits up, she turns and stares at me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Her big doe eyes look at me and I find myself getting lost in those hazel orbs.

"You needed the rest." I simply tell her.

"But that.." Marua looks at the clock, "It was hours ago and you just sat there." Her face screams confusion and disbelief.

"Look, Maura..." I don't even know what to say.

"Why?"

Such a simple question that I cannot begin to answer. My heart screams to tell her how much I live to care for her, how much I love her, but my brain can't comprehend any of it.

"You're my best friend." It is simple and true enough to hopefully let her drop the subject.

"Jane, you aren't a person who enjoys physical contact. Why did you let me sleep on you?" She probes.

I fiddle with the label on my beer bottle. I'm not sure what to tell her, because the truth is out of the option. Her hands find my face and turn me towards her. She is so beautiful. Never would a goddess like her love me as more than a friend.

"Jane?"

It is like something else is controlling my body as I bring my left hand up to caress her cheek. My thumb rubs it gently. Before I know it, I am leaning in, kissing those plump soft lips. As I realize that Maura isn't participating, I pull back. Quickly, I remove my hand from her and run it through my hair. Embarrassment floods me and my heart feels like it has been destroyed. A burning lump forms in my throat as tears threaten to start to well in my eyes. How could I be so stupid? When I go to move off the couch and run away from everything, Maura pulls me back down. She straddles me in an instant, connecting our lips in a frenzy. It takes me a moment to respond in full, but when I do, my hands settle on her hips as her's wrap around my neck. Our bodies are melded together, a perfect fit. This is not how I thought my night would end, making out with Maura Isles on my couch, but now I can't help but wish most of my nights end like this. Her hands work their way in my mane of unruly hair. When the need for air gets to be too much, she pulls back just enough to rest her forehead on mine.

"Why tonight?" She asks, a bit breathless.

My hands leaver her hips and I push her hair behind her ear. "You just looked so beautiful and I realized that you were it for me."

A smile graces her face and her eyes light up with happiness. She leans in but doesn't kiss me. Her lips move up to my ear,

"Take me to bed, Detective."

Hands spraw out to cup her ass as I pull her closer to me. A laugh escapes her. Our lips connect as I lift her up off the couch, her legs wrapping around me. Muscle memory gets us to my room because all of me is consumed with the gorgeous blonde I have in my arms. Laying her down on my bed, I crawl up her body, my hands following closely behind. Clothes are thrown every which way, until we are left in just bras and panites. Looking at myself then her, I feel a bit out of my league. My body covered in scars and hers perfectly contracting against blue lace. I freeze, closing my eyes as I try to fight the voices yelling in my head. One of her hands is resting against the back of my neck and the other drawing circles on my stomach. She pulls me down into a kiss, trying to get me to come back to her. Tentatively, my hands come up and cup her under her bra, marveling in the heavy feel of her breasts. Nipples harden under my scared palms and a low moan is captured by my mouth. I move to release them from their barrier. My eyes open and I take her in. Dusty nipples await my attention. I can feel myself lick my lips before taking one into my mouth. My tongue swirls around the stiff peak as my other hand roughly rolls the other. Her hands hold my head in its place as moans fill my room. Her hot core rocks against my stomach, at any attempt at friction. My mouth continues to worship her ample breasts and my free hand continues its trek downward. When I am met with saturated panties, my moan vibrates against her body. She is drenched, her delicate lace ruined with her juices. Her thighs open up a little farther to accommodate me. The musky smell of her makes me moan. Taking her panties between my teeth, I look up at her. She watches me intently as I pull the garment down her yoga toned legs. I nip my way back up, settling comfortably between them. You would think that being face to face with her moist core would scare me, but all I can think about is how she is going to taste on my tongue. As much as I want to run through those folds, I taste the smeared juices on her thighs, loving that her muscles twitch under my touch.

"Jane, please." She breathes out in a husky moan.

I can't tease her. The way she is looking at me, her chest heaving up and down in the anticipation of what is coming, all I want is my mouth on her. My first taste causes me to moan. Her pussy is so warm and wet, all because of me, for me. I could be content with just lapping at her for hours, loving how she tastes because it has now become my favorite thing in the world, but the way her hips are rocking, I know she wouldn't be. I bring my tongue up to circle her clit. Mewing noises come from her, egging me on. With the first thrust into her warm walls, Maura's hands fly in my hair, burying my face deeper into her pussy that it shocks me a bit, but I don't let up. Her soft sounds have turned into loud moans and I will not be satisfied until they turn to screams. I bring my left hand down to replace my tongue, thrusting two fingers into her. She calls out my name as I work them in and out of her, curling them as I go. My tongue ficks at her clit, wet sounds filling the room along with her praises. Never in my life would I have guessed I'd be in this situation, but now there is no going back. I've had a taste of the delicious juices that comes from Maura Isles and I can't live without them. Her walls start to contract around me as she starts to cum. I pump into her, prolonging her orgasm. Horse screams come from the Medical Examiner as her hips buck in wanton abandon. Her warmth draws me in deeper, contracting around my fingers to keep me filling her. I drink up everything her body has to offer. Easing my fingers out of her, I bring my tongue down to lick up the aftermath, loving how the warmth of her orgasm tastes on my tongue. I kiss each of her thighs before I settle beside her. Maura's eyes are closed and I watch as her chests rises and falls in the attempt to regain some normaltivity over her body.

"Fucking Christ that was amazing." She finally says, her voice raspy.

I smirk next to her, a sense of pride fills me. Suddenly, a very sated Maura is on top of me, claiming my lips. In a flash, she has my sports bra and underwear tossed to the other side of my room. Her tongue licks its way down my body, swirling around one nipple then the other. A moan leaves my lips as she places soft kisses, making sure to love the scar on my abdomen.

"This is when I knew that I couldn't live without you." She whispers against my skin.

Pushing her hair out of her face, I look down at her with all the love I can muster,

"I'm not going anywhere, Marua."

She turns to place a soft kiss on my palm before going back to what she was doing. Fingers hook my panties and she lowers them down my extra long legs. She doesn't tease me or tense up, but drives straight into my folds. We both moan in stereo. I am so worked up from pleasuring her that I am already embarrassingly close. Her talented tongue wraps around my clit before she sucks it into her mouth. Hands keep my legs spread as she explores my pussy, like it is one of the seven wonders of the world. Her teeth nip at my outer lips, causing me to breath out her name. When I feel her thrust into me, my hips rock to meet her rhythm. Before I know what is happening, I am cumming in a scream, her name echoing off my walls. I can tell she is smirking, proud that she can get me so early. But if she had the pleasure of tasting her pussy, she would understand.

I unwrap my hand from her hair, watching her crawl up my body. Our lips melting together. Bringing my blanket up, I wrap us in it, away from the world and facing the change that just happened in our relationship. No matter what people say, I have the right to love who I want and be with who I want. Maura is my life.

She cuddles into my side and I bring up my hand to play in her mused hair. Her eyelids are heavy as she tried to keep them open, but failing slightly. My free hand traces soft circles on her skin, not helping her fight to stay awake. There in my arms in the most comfortable either one of us has ever been. She looks up, eyes still closed.

"I love you."

I place a soft kiss in her hair, "I love you, too, Maura."

Exhaustion takes over her and soon she is asleep for the second time tonight. Everything about the future seems so unsure, but with her and I, nothing is impossible.

Finis


End file.
